


all of our moves make up for the silence

by currentlypissing



Series: the "sesh" [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Friends to Lovers, INCREDIBLY AWKWARD, M/M, Mentions of Masturbation, Mentions of Sex, Multi, Mutual Pining, Pining, i dont care, theyre in love ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 11:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30054426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/currentlypissing/pseuds/currentlypissing
Summary: “Dude.” Alex sighed, rubbing a hand down his face. “We can’t keep doing this. This, just isn’t – we can’t justmove past this.”Sapnap’s mouth twitched. His leg bounced beneath his desk, nervous energy buzzing through him. “What do you mean?”A huff. “You know what I mean.”__aka karl, sap, and alex talk after - ahem, Prior Incidents.!! this fic is not a standalone and won't make much sense if you haven't read pt. 1 !!
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity & Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs, Karl Jacobs & Sapnap
Series: the "sesh" [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210946
Comments: 7
Kudos: 65





	all of our moves make up for the silence

**Author's Note:**

> this is a VERY VERY SHORT and quick update ... just to give everyone a ~ taste ~. i PROMISE TO YOU that there is more to come >:3c 
> 
> **GO READ PT 1 IF YOU HAVE NOT YET!!!!** https://archiveofourown.org/works/29819160

Three days.

It’d been three days since the incident, and none of the three of them had interacted with each other (outside of work). 

What was there to talk about? There was nothing to talk about because nothing happened. _Nothing Happened._

The familiar sound of a Discord voice call rung through Sapnap’s headphones as he sat, listening to music and being only half-cognizant on anything happening around him. He jumped a little in his seat, feeling his stomach sink a little as he’d seen just where the call had started.

His mouse hovered over the “Answer Call” button for a good few moments before he grew the courage to click on it and join aforementioned call, sitting up just a bit Too Straight in his chair. His palms felt damp.

“Hey!” He spoke, maybe a little forced, when he’d finally entered the call. 

“What’s up, man,” Came Alex’s voice through his headset, a pretty cool demeanor to his tone despite everything. Karl’s mic lit up as he shifted a little in his chair, shuffling about, probably trying to get comfortable.

Not much about this call was comfortable. The silence was thick and the tension that lay beneath it was palpable. Sapnap swallowed, throat dry and constricting. He cleared his throat.

“Dude.” Alex sighed, rubbing a hand down his face. “We can’t keep doing this. This, just isn’t – we can’t just _move past this._ ” 

Sapnap’s mouth twitched. His leg bounced beneath his desk, nervous energy buzzing through him. “What do you mean?”

A huff. “You know what I mean.”

Another pause. “Okay,” Sapnap trailed off, a little quietly, collecting his thoughts. “I mean.. I mean, what is there to say?”

“Let’s start with maybe _what the fuck WAS that?_ I mean, that isn’t – that’s just not something that normal fucking people do in a call with their friends. It’s not, like – like ‘hey, lets pal around and play minecraft for now, maybe later we can have a 3-way-jerk-off session’?” Alex cut in, the calm demeanor slowly melting away. 

“I don’t even know what came over me,” Karl cut in, shyly, voice low like he’s afraid someone will hear him. “I’ve never – like, _done that_ on call before, let alone with someone I’ve never, like.. done stuff with.”

“Yeah, me either.” Sapnap leaned on his elbows, gaze averted from the screen as if he’d be looking them both in the eye if his monitor were in his line of vision. “I was just fucking around at first – but, then Alex – I mean, it almost seemed like.. like he _wanted_ me to –“

“I did,” Alex cut in, clearing his throat. “I mean, I definitely did. But I didn’t think you’d.. actually _do it._ ”

“Just thought it was hot that you seemed so enthusiastic,” Sapnap clarified, feeling his cheeks go warm. “But I’d have played it off as a joke if you guys seemed grossed out or anything.”

“Yeah, but we weren’t,” Karl sighed. “and I think that just brings us back to square one. What are we? I mean, what – what even _is_ this?”

“Fuck if I know.” Alex groaned, leaning back in his chair and adjusting the beanie on his head. “You really think I know anything about romance? I’m a twitch streamer.”

All three laughed at that. The call felt a bit less tense.

Alex spoke up again after a short pause. “I definitely don’t know anything about polyamory, or whatever this would be considered.”

“I don’t know, either,” breathed Karl, still talking low – lithe, bony fingers tapped against the wooden top of his desk. “..but should we, like. Think about it?”

Oh. That is not something Sapnap had considered. He felt his stomach flip at the thought, and he wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not.

“Maybe.” He spoke, after a long pause of near perfect silence. “But we, like. We can’t talk about this publicly, you know? I don’t want anyone else to know yet – including friends. ‘Cause this is.. a lot to take in.”

I mean, shit, he didn’t even really know he was into guys before a few days ago – jumping into a relationship with two of them might not be something that would last (and what he really didn’t want to do was get fans’ hopes up.)

“I agree.” Alex hummed. “We just, I guess, we can test the waters. And maybe once all three of us can meet up..” A short pause. “..um, maybe then we can try things a little more.. seriously.”

_Oh._ Oh, fuck – did Alex just imply that he wanted to have sex with the two of them? Sapnap felt his stomach flip again, this time in a much different way than last. He chewed at the corner of his lip.

“Okay.” Sapnap responded, simply.  
“Okay.” Karl replied back, shortly after Sapnap.

A pause. “Okay.” Came Alex’s reply, a small huff of a laugh interrupting the silence that followed. “Okay, seriously, uh. Let’s talk a little more about this tomorrow? I’m beat.”

Come to think of it, Sapnap was pretty fucking exhausted, too.

“Alright. Alright, man, uh – I’ll talk to you then. Bye.”

“Bye.”

The call ended.


End file.
